A mobile terminal such as a mobile phone is integrated with various types of sensors configured to assist in realization of various functions of the mobile phone. For example, an ambient light sensor may be configured to regulate brightness of automatic backlight of a screen of the mobile phone, a proximity sensor may be configured to assist in controlling the screen to be turned on and turned off, an acceleration sensor may be configured for step counting, a gravity sensor may be applied to a gravity sensing type game, a magnetic field sensor may be applied to map navigation and a compass, and a gyroscope may be configured to control a viewing angle in a game and implement inertial navigation and the like according to a motion state of an object when there is no signal of a Global Positioning System (GPS).